


Stars are just Space Lights

by AndroidFlats



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Origin Myth, Space Dwarves, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats
Summary: The myth of how the dwarves became the D’av.(aka it’s 3am and i’m galaxy braining over theoretical space tictac lore. send help.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stars are just Space Lights

**Author's Note:**

> no, i am not going to proofread this. just assume that any weird phrasing is the result of linguistical quirks passed over the centuries + the speaker’s own mess-ups. this fic is taking place over a space campfire where everyone’s at least a little drunk.

It is said that, once upon a time, on a world torn from fairytale pages, there was a great dwarves kingdom.

And in that kingdom was born two sisters, the daughters of some engineer or another. The two dear vern sisters grew up side-by-side, and cultivated a kind of relationship only the closest of vitriolic friends could have. A beautiful and terrifying sight for all that knew the two.

It is said that one day the elder of the sisters came to the younger, boasting about a piece of trivia she had learned. With a piece of the most refined crystal, one could tell what different lights were made of. The elder sister, like many elder siblings, reveled in knowing things before her younger, and being able to teach her.

Upon hearing her elder’s words, the younger sister took her sister’s hand and led her up, up, up to where the caverns open to the night sky. And she promptly pointed at a star and said,

”Well, what’s that one made of?”

The younger sister, like many younger siblings, reveled in asking the most inane questions available, and being able to make her sister laugh through her frustrations.

The two sisters teased and joked a lot that night, but time and time again they returned to the surface to stare at the night sky. With prisms and telescopes, the two learned of the worlds beyond their own, of a place to get materials that were not renewable where they lived now, if only they could just get closer. Years and years of learning passed, until one day, the elder sister drew up a machine that could reach the stars. She laughed as she showed her sister.

_“Oh this is going to be so fucking efficient.”_

* * *

“Hey, what’s that bit in Old D’av mean?”

“Oh, the exact details have been lost to history, but basically it means “All of the world will benefit from this”. Aqua rolled her head on her shoulders, loosening up from the impromptu performance she gave. “Honestly, I just like the way it sounds!”

The table was warm with chatter, drinks, and the construction paper facsimile of a fire Orange’s child made several hours ago. Lime and Red were even still pantomiming warming their jerky over it before they ate, **even though the little Tangerine had been sent to bed.** The dorks.

“Huh! What happened after that? Did it work?” Brown asked.

“I don’t know, eventually? Friendly reminder that we’re a software engineer, not a historian.” Aqua chuckled and rested her head on her shoulder. “Maybe Teal’l look it up later, it seems like the kind of thing she’d do at two in the morning.”

“So Brown,” Yellow signed in a lull of the conversation, “What is the story on your species?” Pink jabbed Yellow in the side.

“You shouldn’t just ask them like that!” She whispered.

“But y’all are thinking it too, right?” Blue said. “Most of us are D’av, and we already learned what Yellow’s damage is.”

”Blue!”

”That is an understatement.” Despite their blank face, Yellow’s exhaustion was palpable.

Brown fiddled with their drink as they thought. 

“You suuuure you want to hear this tonight? I never got to learn most of it, and the parts I do know are a major bummer. Yaknow~ with your government destroying my ecosystem and aaaaaall~”

“I think it’s been... clearly, established that this is a, quote unquote, “judgement free zone”.” Orange said as he sipped from a water bottle people had been flipping before. The table quickly filled with comments of support for Brown.

“Hmm...” They thought for a moment, on where they would even start. They took a breath. Then, they chugged the rest of their drink, and began the tale of the Impostor species.

**_“WELL-”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> also, mini notes on the crewmates here:  
> aqua is plural and yellow is actually also a fall guys oc AND a hollow knight oc because this is my fic i get to be as self indulgent as i want. maybe i’ll talk about this ship’s crew more. maybe i won’t. i’m going to bed


End file.
